User blog:ParriBla 2019/Psycholirgi 2
'Psycholirgi 2 '- is April Fool long ballet. Trailer for that must be posted on April 1, 2051. Other ? Words from trailer On winter 2052... Hava Nikeephora's words Here it is. It's January 9th and year 1985. I was birnt. My parents are Seraphima Lavrova and Ruslan Nikeephor. My mother is English with some Russian blood. She specifically changed her last name to "Nikeephora" and gave it to me, because before my birth she had a strong quarrel with my dad. My mother is a gentle and very vulnerable woman, and when Ruslan Nikeephor threw her, she was very and very upset, which made me also feel despondent and sorry for her... And the whole reason was hidden in the fact that Ruslan thought mother was a traitor because she was framed. They called me Hava and I was always the only child in the family. And I am not sorry for the reason that I was only and, on the contrary, I am glad. I am also very glad that I managed to be born before the beginning of the 21st century, because I was able to influence all the events taking place from 1987 to 2017. Why since 1987? Yes, because in 1985 and 1986 I was too small. I was an individual and uneasy character. An adult loud crying or splashing out of their complexes on things could have disrupted me. Nevertheless, I myself was so mean about prankishness: I broke and tore up things, but not out of evil, nibbled and even swallowed some. Recall a case where a boy of about 13 made a real tantrum in a park in which I was at that time walking with my mother. It was 1988 and then I was 3 years old. I began to cry, as if trying to express my displeasure, but he continued to pull on his clothes and spoil the purchased things. Mother took me away and put me to bed for some reason, in the midst of the height of the day. A similar incident happened as a girl of practically my age also became hysterical. They tried to calm her down with various things, but she only destroyed them, which made me beg my mother to give me these things. Mom could not help it and when we came home she gave me an artificial flower that decorated some kind of light bulb in our home. And now let's talk about the good. Despite my irritability towards those who in a difficult way show their mental problems, I adored small children and even dreamed of having 4 children in the future. For example, at 3 years old I adored babies, and at 9 years old already and three years old. Even now I melt at the sight of children under 5, but I also have a good attitude towards those who are more than 5. I myself at the age of 5 began to get involved in the female psyche in order to satisfy absolutely any problems of my future 4 daughters: Arina, Alla, Liubov, and Paulina. Heh, in short, I would call them Risha, Alia, Liuba, Paulia. If they were born, I would not be so strange. And I wouldn’t have sense to work as a psychiatral. But I would be him. I would be a housewife, but a psychiatral. And I would take care of my daughters much more than about unfamiliar girls. And since I didn’t need anyone for a hundred years, I couldn’t have children ... I didn’t plan to adopt for the reason that I treated all girls who need psychiatralistic help. And why should I have foster children? When I was 20 years old, I removed the uterus, because annoying pains prevented me during my menstrual periods. And at 22, after graduating from the floor of classes of general education college, she became a full-fledged psychiatral, albeit without a higher education. It’s just that from the age of 5 I began to learn about the female psyche and what problems exist in life in general, in which one should call psychiatral, and in which it is impossible, and this is all for the sake of me providing the psyche of my daughters. I would like my husband to be... No, not Oхan Сuzmich! I realized that I did not need him! I understood: whom I truly loved, it was Valentin Monahov... But he went somewhere far, far away, I do not even know where... But I know where Oхan went! To Croatia! This is some kind of horror! By the way about Oхan... On my twelfth birthday, well, that is, on January 9 1997, I invited some of my classmates and Oхan to the holiday, even though he was not my friend as such. He was then somewhere 8 something ... Well, still, he was born before the year round, and that's the age number 1 more than the last number of the year. This is strange. So, some of them came to me with him, and when we went to the inflatable ride, then I ... Hah, started tormenting him there! And most importantly, quietly, and no one came to the rescue! I'm pretty by myself, heh! He remembered that case for a long time... Now I propose to consider my appearance. My natural hair color, I will tell you a secret - emetic-orange. No, I had no freckles, and I am very glad about it. I always asked to cut me above the shoulders when my hair grew, I didn’t look at my long hair, and in general I liked the cropped hairstyle. At 12 years old, right before the holiday, when I was planning to deal with some people, we, as always, went to cut hair, but not only. I wanted at that time to repaint the hair in a dark shade of wet sand. Although I liked the last color, but at that time I wanted exactly that image. Well, I repainted, and I liked it. Then in 14 years from under the roots, the hair grew a bit, and good-old orange colors began to be highlighted, which is why the passport photo turned out pretty beautiful. I did not begin to cut and dye again, but left an unusual form of hair, which was almost shoulder-length, and a brown-orange gradient. At 15, I decided to have a haircut again - and my brown half, which reached almost to the middle of the back, was picked and cut off. My good old vomit-orange haircut came back to me. I passed like this until February 2005, when I turned 20 years old. I decided to change the image to bluish-black hair and made some haircut, which is called... Hah, no way is called. As for the body, let's talk about it now. My natural hair color, I will tell you a secret - emetic-orange. No, I had no freckles, and I am very glad about it. I always asked to cut me above the shoulders when my hair grew, I didn’t look at my long hair, and in general I liked the cropped hairstyle. At 12 years old, right before the holiday, when I was planning to deal with some people, we, as always, went to cut hair, but not only. I wanted at that time to repaint the hair in a dark shade of wet sand. Although I liked the last color, but at that time I wanted exactly that image. Well, I repainted, and I liked it. Then in 14 years from under the roots, the hair grew a bit, and good-old orange colors began to be highlighted, which is why the passport photo turned out pretty beautiful. I did not begin to cut and dye again, but left an unusual form of hair, which was almost shoulder-length, and a brown-orange gradient. At 15, I decided to have a haircut again - and my brown half, which reached almost to the middle of the back, was picked and cut off. My good old vomit-orange haircut came back to me. I passed like this until February 2005, when I turned 20 years old. I decided to change the image to bluish-black hair and made some haircut, which is called... Hah, no way is called. As for the body, let's talk about it now. As a child I was not one of the most beautiful children, of course. But they were not friends with me, not only because of their appearance, but also in their opinion of a nasty nature. Now I'll tell them something... Hey, you know what ?! I am what I am, even if it is bad, though not bad! If now my eyes are rather large, then as a child I had piggy eyes. And not Asian, but simple European, but small. I also had a not very pleasant nose. Then he was in my unpleasant shape and was not so long, more like a rabbit turd. No, he was not brown, haha! I also had wrinkles, but not like those of the elderly, but natural at that time. They were under the eyes and near the lips when I smiled. Oh yeah, and the lips were not beautiful too. Now they are perfect for me, but even then it was difficult to understand them, they seemed too thin, sometimes plump or even square. Yes, and the shape of my face was round. But from the age of 10 everything began to change! And the nose became sharper, longer, and more beautiful. And the lips acquired a beautiful look. And the eyes gradually increased. And the "wrinkles" quietly began to go away. And even the face gradually lengthened! And at the age of 15 everything became perfect, almost like now. But my height at that time was 170 cm. Only I turned 12, I grew up to 170 cm and so it stopped. Although all the same in class, I was always the shortest. When in the clinic I was asked every year to measure height and weight, it clearly showed: height 170 cm, weight 50 kg. And so it all remained and did not change. I already thought that for the rest of my life I would stay with such parameters, hah! And Oхan in his 8 was generally 140 cm and his weight was only 20 kg! But at 10 years old, I heard he was already 165 cm tall. He was tall for his age, I had only 160 cm in my 10th. But suddenly I turned 22 years old and I started to grow, and I was shocked! At 25 years old, my height was already 183 cm, I was surprised. I did not grow further, although I was completely satisfied with my parameters: height 183 cm, weight 55 kg. And the most important thing is that I am not organic matter. More precisely, I lived, but not quite ... By the way, I am not a robot, if that ... I was created semi-artificially. During my development inside Seraphim Lavrova, she took special preparations acting on the genes of the emerging fetus. After all, she did not want me to look like Ruslana Naykifor. More precisely, I confess, through the placenta, I somehow conveyed to my mother my desire not to be like my father. But those drugs were somewhat magical: when I began to live, I absolutely never wanted to eat, hunger replaced thirst, plus all this I almost did not need sleep. How did I eat then, you ask? I dissolved some sweets in tea or soda and preferred to drink from the straw. For all that, I used to not seem to be a mucous part of the lips of the very tube, huh. And instead of sleeping, I actually did what? Well, naturally I amused myself quietly and went about my business. Spermatozoids of one man, whose name is Patrekey, were also added. This already happened when I was developing, and initially I was formed from Ruslan. Patrekey was my mom's best friend, and she added his part to me secretly from Ruslan, because he so hated her before. That's what I consider my real dad. And if I get to Russia, then Hava Ruslanovna will not call me in any way ... But Hava Patreyevna! Now I do not live. Yes, I do not live. It would not have happened if I had not gone with one girl to the south to help her there using a special method. This would not have happened if I had not worked as a psychiatral in general. I would not work if Oxan had not powdered my head. If Oxan had not powdered my head, I would have long since admitted Valentin to love and would have been with him, and I would have 4 daughters and no one else... I would be a psychiatral, but I would only help my daughters, because no girl would be as dear to me as these four. Maybe I should start over? If only I had found the black hole and moved to that very 1985 year. There would be nothing, but there would be everything. Perhaps, I will find the very hole, put a hard point and start all over again. Not Hava Nikeephora's words (After that) Not over. Category:Blog posts